1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus for creating images about the inside of an object using ultrasonic waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus irradiates ultrasonic signals to a target region of an object from the surface of the object, and receives ultrasonic signals (ultrasonic echo signals) reflected from the target region so as to non-invasively acquire slice images about soft tissue of the object or images about blood vessels of the object based on information of the ultrasonic echo signals.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus has advantages that it is a compact, low-priced apparatus and it can display images in real time, compared to other medical imaging apparatuses, such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, a X-ray Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner, a Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear medical diagnostic apparatus. Also, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus has high safety since there is no risk for patients to be exposed to radiation such as X-rays. For the advantages, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is widely used to diagnose the heart, abdomen, urinary organs, uterus, etc.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus includes an ultrasound probe to transmit ultrasonic signals to an object and to receive ultrasonic echo signals reflected from the object, in order to acquire an ultrasound image of the object, and a main body to create images about the inside of the object using the ultrasonic echo signals received from the ultrasound probe.